


the bell was ringing, our hearts were singing

by mcmargentinski713



Series: My Niche Verse [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: “Can you believe it’s been four years already?” Lydia wonders how that much time had passed since their wedding day. The memory burns so bright in her mind as if it was only last week they were exchanging their vows in the middle of Beacon Hills Preserve.Stiles’ brows arch at that. “That long already, huh? Wow. I should’ve got you something better than a new set of lingerie, I guess.” he jokes.He really got her the brand new grey Audi Q5 sitting in the driveway and a new lingerie set-- two sets, actually.





	the bell was ringing, our hearts were singing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay, but have y'all heard Taylor Swift's cover of September by Earth, Wind, and Fire (originally a song from the 70s that's kind of makes you wanna dance-- also a really good song, btw)? It's so country sounding-- there's a fucking banjo for crying out loud! Also, it's what inspired me to write this, so you should probably listen to it on repeat while reading this. Lol. 
> 
> P.S. Her cover can be found on Spotify on the playlist Spotify Singles: https://open.spotify.com/album/74utZeTCeaXy01BjOddyv8

_ The air was warm, tossing the dead leaves across the forest floor along with the skirt of Lydia’s long white gown as she holds Stiles’ hands tight.  _

 

_ “Lydia Martin, I’ve spent my whole life loving you and I want nothing more than to love you even more for the rest of our lives together. I promise to love and to hold you through whatever monsters we battle-- literally….or figuratively, of course.”  _

 

_ Derek looked to Lydia. “Do you, Lydia Martin, take Stiles Stilinski to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold through sickness and health, for poorer or wealth, for better or for worse?”  _

 

_ Having already poured her heart out to him, and her eyes only gazing into Stiles’, she cried, “I do….I do.”  _

 

_ “Then, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Derek paused, “Stiles, you may now kiss your bride.”  _

 

_ Lydia remembers the look in his eyes-- the tears, too. He’d been waiting his entire life to hear those words spoken, and honestly, she’s surprised he didn’t just crash his mouth onto hers the second she reached him at the makeshift altar.  _

 

_ Her thoughts, though short, were interrupted by Stiles’ hand slipping around her waist and pulling her into a slow kiss. The kind that if she were the one watching would’ve left her cheeks blushing hot pink like tulips in the spring.  _

 

September 28th. 

 

They got married just as the sun set on September 28th of 2019. 

 

Her mother claimed they were a tad young, but Lydia reminded her that “We’re twenty-four, and back in your days that would’ve been a tad  _ old _ to be getting married for the first time, no?” 

 

That shut her mother up rather quickly. 

 

Now they’re twenty-eight and living in a small house on the corner of Main Street in a tiny town just ten minutes outside of Beacon Hills. Lydia likes it’s just fine….Stiles, of course, wants to move again. 

 

“What if we want to start a family? Not to mention the yards a bit small for Leia to run around in.” 

 

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Stiles, it’s fine. The dog has half an acre of grass to roam around.”

 

He stares out the back window, watching the dog bark at the squirrel on the neighbor’s fence. “Yeah, okay, I guess.” 

 

“But what if we have kids?” 

 

They still haven’t decided on that one. “Maybe then.” she sighs.

 

He smiles and presses his mouth to her temple. “I love you,” he breathes against her forehead. 

 

She’s reminded of their first dance. The night was similar to this one, clear and a light breeze as the weather struggled to decide if it was summer or autumn. She held onto him like it was the first time and she was running from the swarm of thoughts of Jackson potentially dating Allison.

 

His head fell onto her shoulder as he cried about how much he loves her, over and over again. 

 

“Can you believe it’s been four years already?” Lydia wonders how that much time had passed since their wedding day. The memory burns so bright in her mind as if it was only last week they were exchanging their vows in the middle of Beacon Hills Preserve. 

 

Stiles’ brows arch at that. “That long already, huh? Wow. I should’ve got you something better than a new set of lingerie, I guess.” he jokes. 

 

He really got her the brand new grey Audi Q5 sitting in the driveway  _ and _ a new lingerie set-- two sets, actually. 

 

Lydia fakes a laugh as she finishes drying the dishes. 

 

“No, um….but really? It’s been that long? It feels like yesterday. Wow.” 

 

The time passed since something else important to them settles over her. “Huh. You’re right. You know, September 28th isn’t just our wedding anniversary….” 

 

“...Oh.”

 

Lydia sends him a half lip biting smile as she hums in agreement. “Yeah, that.” 

 

“You remembered the date?” 

 

Lydia catches the redness of his ears and realizes he must’ve forgotten. “I remembered the date that  _ everything _ started to fall into place, yes.” 

 

“You didn’t have to, you know.” 

 

“I didn’t have much of a choice. You sort of just snuck up on me.... somewhere around the beginning of junior year, and then I couldn’t get anything of semi importance revolving around _you_...and  _ us _ out of my head so....” Even though they’ve been married for fours years and dated for six years, and therefore, Lydia shouldn’t feel this vulnerable admitting something like this, she still feels her cheeks heat up. 

 

Stiles slips his hands into hers, pulling her to him. “Hm. Reminds me of when you threw your arms around me in a desperate attempt to get me to stop bawling during recess back in third grade because Scott wasn’t around, and then I couldn’t get you out of my head. Still can’t, by the way.” 

 

She sees the stupid half grin he’s trying to hide, and it makes her feel a little less alone in being vulnerable. 

 

“I love you,” she laughs into his shoulder. 

 

“I know.” Even without looking at him, she can hear the smile in his voice, which just makes her heart sore a little higher. 

 

What a beautiful ending to a perfect day, she thinks, but then there’s never really been an actual cloudy day with Stiles Stilinski as her husband….even the days they argue a little more still shine in her mind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
